


Soup, Sandwich, and Salad

by thegirlsinthefirehouse



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Gen, I just like them looking out for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlsinthefirehouse/pseuds/thegirlsinthefirehouse
Summary: Abby goes looking for Holtzmann for lunch.





	

Abby didn’t know when the change happened. Holtzmann had been her constant lunch companion for as long as they had been friends. She couldn’t even begin to count the number of meals she had bought for Holtz. Not that she minded. She was just happy to have Holtz’s company. She knew things had been a little on the busy side since there was all the paperwork on getting their business set up for taking government contracts, not to mention all the reports she and Erin had to make to not only the city, county, state, and federal governments on the events had occurred with Rowan. That had been a lot of _fun_ to relive. Not to mention that Homeland had wanted Abby and Erin to recount what had happened in the portal, but both Holtz and Patty had told them to stuff it. Neither one of them had been up much for telling right after it all had happened. She frowned, remembering while sitting there and doing things, someone had always handed lunch (and dinner most nights) to her. In the fog that was bureaucracy, Abby had just sort of figured she had lunch with the others and didn’t remember the good parts of eating with her friends.

It wasn’t until one day that Abby found herself free enough from paperwork and not having any busts that she had gotten hungry and wanted to catch up with Holtzmann on how things were going when she realized she couldn’t find her in the firehouse. She had already been through all three floors and there was no sign of Holtz anywhere. She came back downstairs and found Erin sitting at her desk, eating a very prim and proper baked chicken with steamed vegetables.

“Erin, have you seen Holtz? I was going to ask her to lunch.” The redhead nodded, wiping her mouth and hands on a napkin before speaking.

“She and Patty went out like they always do.”

“Does this happen every day?” asked Abby, feeling surprised.

“Ever since we moved here to the firehouse,” said Erin.

“I guess I haven’t been paying that close attention,” said Abby, shaking her head. Erin smiled sadly.

“We have been a little busy. It’s easy to let things go unnoticed.” She paused. “Don’t worry. Patty is taking care of Holtz.”

Abby wanted to say that wasn’t what she meant, but instead decided to let it go. Maybe it was what she meant. She had been keeping an eye on her friend for some time now, and she felt like recently like things had escaped her..

“Well, I’m going to go grab something to eat and come back,” said Abby. “You need anything?”

“I’m good,” said Erin. “But thank you.”

Abby nodded and headed out of the firehouse, preoccupied with her thoughts. She started into a local cafe when she spotted Holtz and Patty already there, halfway through their meal. Holtzmann frantically waved her down, grinning like a maniac.

“So you can get away from paperwork,” said Patty as Abby sat down at their table.

“It’s getting less and less,” said Abby. “I was beginning to wonder when we wouldn’t have to do a report for the city.”

“The city can do without you for an hour,” said Holtz. “And I already got you covered. I ordered extra to take back to the firehouse for dinner. You can have it.”

“Wow, Holtzy is offering free food?” said Patty, looking amused. “How come I never get these offers?”

“Patty, baby. You still have to earn the pleasure of my company,” said Holtz. “It comes at a price.” Abby laughed at Patty rolling her eyes.

“So what is this lunch you’ve already ordered?” asked Abby. For a split second there was an indiscernible look on the nuclear engineer’s face.

“Oh um... nothing too fancy. Just some soup and a sandwich.”

“Well, that sounds delightful,” said Abby. “Sounds like my type of lunch.” A chuckle came from Patty when Holtz hopped up from the table. Abby looked over to Holtzmann’s plate.

“Since when does Holtz eat salad?” she asked, feeling surprised. Patty looked happy that Abby had noticed.

“I’ve been trying to get her to eat something healthy. At least she didn’t try to crush up a ton of crackers in it today.”

Abby looked sheepish. “I was the one who taught her that.” Patty arched an eyebrow.

“So you’re the one who taught her bad habits.”

“No, most of those are self-learned,” said Abby with a sigh. “She used to break up Pringles and put on her sandwiches. All of them.”

“You’ve got to be joking,” said Patty, making a face.

“It was better than the gummi bears in her soda. She used to freeze them. I think her parents were pretty lenient on Holtz and food. She said that she wouldn’t eat as a kid because nothing was appealing until she started experimenting and mixing things. So I think they were just relieved that she ate. And it has just snowballed from there.”

“This does sort of explain why she makes so many weird combinations,” said Patty, playing with the straw in her drink. “She has never told me this.”

“Believe me, it took a couple of years of me buying her lunch for her to tell me,” said Abby. It then struck her that what she had done was exactly what Holtz was doing with Patty. She laughed softly. Holtz was making a friend. She looked up at Patty, who seemed to be contemplating that thought.

“So I am really earning the essence of Holtzmann meal by meal,” smirked Patty.

“Pleasure of her company,” said Abby. They both laughed. Patty leaned her head sideways and looked at Abby.

“You do realize that she wasn’t taking back dinner, don’t you?” Abby looked confused.

“What do you mean?”

Patty took a sip of her iced tea. “Holtzy... she has been feeling slightly guilty that she hasn’t been eating with you because of going with me. She knows you’ve been really busy. And we’re both really grateful that you and Erin have taken the brunt of the paperwork. So she’s been bringing you lunch... she buys them herself.”

Now Abby was really confused.

“She’s been buying me lunch?”

Patty nodded. “Holtz said she wanted to take care of you since you weren’t paying much attention to anything except coffee.”

Abby closed her eyes and shook her head. _How the tables had turned._

“I hadn’t even noticed.”

“It makes her happy,” said Patty softly. Abby looked up and saw Holtzmann setting down two take out containers in front of her and a bottle of water.

“For the lady,” said Holtz. “Sorry you don’t get to dine on the fine china like me and Patty here. Servants don’t get such luxuries.” This made Patty snort, which made Abby laugh.

“I think this is perfect Holtz,” said Abby, smiling at her friend. And it was.


End file.
